Gabe's Mistake
by Idril-Lune
Summary: Gabe reveals a secret he's not supposed to...


A/N: Standard: I don't own Smallville or Instant Star or Alexz Johnson or anything really... so yeah, don't sue, I'm broke enough as it is. Chloe, Gabe, &amp; Lex are part of Smallville. All the songs used or mentioned are sung by Alexz Johnson on Instant Star (I love that show and wish I had more time to watch it and more money to buy the rest of the CD's ^.^) I know there really isn't much substance to this story, its just a little daydream I had while listening to "Time To Be Your 21". All lyrics were taken from: . hanks in Advance for Reading. ^.^b Oh yeah, "..." deonotes a fashback. Ummm... I'm thinking Chloe is 18 in this fic. I can't remember if Chloe and Lex ever kissed in the series but for my purposes they must have once cuz of the lyrics in "That Girl".

Gabe's Mistake by Sister Lex

Lex Luther knocked on the door to his Plant Manager's office. "Gabe, you've gotten everything in order for the weekend already, why don't you take off early? Enjoy the weekend," he suggested.

Excitement showed itself on Gabe's face, "Thank you," he replied with far more enthusiasm than Lex was used to seeing from him.

One eyebrow rose up, "Hot date?" Lex asked half jokingly.

Suddenly Gabe looked guilty realizing he'd made a mistake and stammered, "Uh, no... I just... ummm..." Gabe tried to get past his boss who was blocking the doorway.

Lex was intrigued and decided not to give in so easily and stood his ground staring his very flustered Plant Manager down.

Gabe rubbed a hand over his forehead and Lex thought he caught something of a very uncharacteristic four-lettered word come from Gabe's mouth. Of course this made Lex even more curious as to what was going on with his employee.

"Its just...she'll kill me if I tell you..." Seeing that he wasn't getting any sympathy from his boss Gabe relented. "Fine but if you tell anyone else you'll lose a Plant Manager."

Lex's eyes narrowed, "You'd actually quit?"

"No its not that... Chloe's gonna be pissed enough that you know and with how most of this town already views her, well they wouldn't get her music and it would just make things worse..." Gabe rambled.

Lex was now completely confused, "Her music?"

Gabe sighed again and began to explain, "Writing for the paper isn't the only writing she does. Ever since she was old enough to talk she's been making up songs. As she got older she began writing them more seriously, as a way to vent frustration in a form other than articles. A friend of mine from high school is the owner of a club in Metropolis and he always liked her voice. When I mentioned that she'd been writing songs he asked to hear some. I convinced her to let him and so for the past 3 years about twice a year he has her sing at the club. It's good therapy for her, but she doesn't want anyone from here to know."

"And I take it she's singing tonight?"

"Yes, thats why I pushed to get things done early. I want to go hear her."

"You could have just asked..." he trailed off seeing Gabe shaking his head, "but then I would have asked questions. Well, since I know now, would you mind if I come along?"

Gabe looked concerned, then resigned, "Ok"

"What time does she start?"

"In about 2 hours."

Lex looked surprised, "You can't make it in time."

"I know, I was hoping to catch the second half."

Lex shakes his head, "We'll take the helicopter."

Gabe can't believe it and just nods, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Gabe."

2 Hours Later

Chloe peeks out from the side curtain looking at the people gathered there. She smiles as she recognizes some of them, old friends and other people who have been coming to her performances since the beginning. She was getting psyched. While she didn't want to do this full time, it was a lot of fun and nice to know there were some people who understood her. Then her "thousand-watt" smile broke out as she saw her dad. 'I wonder how he made it on time!' She didn't see Lex as he was purposely staying out of sight.

After she was announced, she came on stage, Lex was surprised to see that she was also holding a guitar, and started her first song:

Temporary Insanity

"Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da

What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now

And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?

My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way

[Chorus]  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

You made a moved and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more

Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to

Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?

[Chorus]  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da

[Chorus]  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind

Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da"

Lex is amazed. He had no idea she could sing like that. He recognized the song as referring to her confusion over Clark and, not for the last time, decided his flannel friend was an idiot. He hopes that by her saying it was "temporary insanity" that she is over him. His thoughts stopped as she continued with her next song:

24 Hours

"I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win

[Chorus]  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess I'm tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

[Chorus]  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I don't got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

[Chorus]  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

[Chorus]  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone

24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours"

He shakes his head thinking that it was another song about Clark... but something in the back of his head says 'but why would she be "too young" for Clark' He decides to go sit by Gabe now and joins him at the front table. For some reasons he's remember the time after she helped him put his father in prison, when he was avoiding her, 'I wonder...'

Chloe sees him and her eyes go wide. He's smiling at her and she comes a decision.

The set continues as they go through several songs, but before the last one she says, "Okay, we're going to make a slight change here. Instead of "Waste my Time" and "Me Out Of Me" we're going to do a couple of new songs." She turns and says something to her band and they nod, making their adjustments.

She starts again looking at Lex often, Gabe just shakes his head thinking, 'it was only a matter of time':

That girl

"You said you didn't need me (but you did)  
You said you didn't want me (but you do)  
It's kinda like a comedy  
Well first you kiss me  
Then you say we're through  
I say you got some issues (yeah, you do)  
Some things you gotta work through (really do)  
It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show  
When the freak is you

[Chorus]  
I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm that blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me

You said I wasn't funny (but you laughed)  
You said I couldn't drive fast (then you crashed)  
Funny how it works out  
With your big mouth  
You'll always get it back (ha ha ha ha)  
You thought you had me worked out (you're not deep)  
Mr. "I Screw About" (you're still a creep)  
At best you could've confessed  
That you're a big mess  
And that you're so damn weak

[Chorus]  
I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me

But still, I try and justify  
Try to let this die  
We'll never say goodbye I can't wait  
I'll rub it in your face  
Dressed in pretty lace  
I'll send you home, to cry

Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha

[Chorus]  
I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me  
Yeah, yeah

Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha

Can't get rid of me"

Chloe locked her gaze with his for the last chorus. Then Chloe takes a deep breath, holding his eyes and sings:

Time To Be Your 21

"You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless

He remembers a conversation he had with her last summer...

... ... .

"What's wrong, Lex?" Chloe asks with concern in her eyes.

"You really want to know?" He asks and she nods. "Fine, everyone lies to me. I'm sick of it. It's made me so jaded and I hate it."

"I've never lied to you, Lex," She says quietly.

Not for the last time he wishes she were older. "I know, Chloe. I'm just tired of the games. I feel like I'm just making a mess out of everything and the more ruthless I think I'm getting, the more wreckless my life becomes."

... ... ...

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me

... ... ...

Her eyes are tearing up as she watches 'them' and he feels the need to make her laugh. He cracks a joke about pink flannel. At first she just looks at him, then starts laughing just a little and then harder until she's holding her sides like it hurts. When she finally stops she looks up at him with a new light in her eyes and whispers, "Thank you."

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21"

Chloe is nervous as she goes back stage. 'He had on his "blank" face' She's near tears thinking that she screwed up. 'I knew I should never have sang that song.' Then she feels a hand on her shoulder and turn around to see his blue eyes staring down at her intensely. She flinches thinking 'he's angry.' But as she continues looking at him, she sees something else, 'he's... afraid? That can't be right...' So she gathers her courage one more time, 'sink or swim, right?' She leans up and presses her lips to his and they seem to melt together.

Sometime later when they come up for air they hear someone clear their throat. They look over to see Gabe, the club owner, and the band all trying not to laugh.

One of the band members finally says, "Get a room" and all the tension breaks. Lex and Chloe smile at everyone and Gabe can't help but think to himself, 'At least he doesn't wear flannel!'

The End


End file.
